Otherz (2015 film)
Otherz is a 2015 Irish-American computer-animated comedy film based on the original 2014 short film of the same name, produced by Acrobat Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures. Directed by TeenageWomen2012, Otherz was the first feature-length computer-animated film and the first theatrical film produced by Acrobat Entertainment. It was animated by the Canadian animation studio FX Lix FX, which has been later acquired by Acrobat Entertainment. The film features the voices of Neil Patrick Harris, Ethan Nakol, Danny Morguel, Zac Efron, Jack Black, Paul Catvin, Thomas Middleditch and Women2012 as NutsCone. Otherz originated in a poem written by TeenageWomen2012 in 1977, before the founding of Acrobat Entertainment, when he thought about making a computer animated short film based on the prom. However, Tyro B. convinced him to make a film based on the short film in 2014, the time Acrobat Entertainment was founded, and the film was put quickly into active development by Sharratt after the rights were bought by the studio in March 15, 2013. The film was released in theaters on October 2, 2015 in the United States and Canada and on November 11, 2015 in the United Kingdom. The film was re-released in 3D on August 13, 2016. The film was met with positive reviews, and grossed over $183 million worldwide, against a budget of $59 million. Otherz was followed by two sequels, Adventure Comedy ''in 2017 and ''The Robeck film ''in 2018. A fourth film, titled ''Others Who, was released on November 22, 2019. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Neil Patrick Harris as Walter Ward, a blue cube * Ethan Nakol as Perry Wilson, a cube-shaped shape figure * Danny Morguel as Jerry Ward, a British cube and Cube's uncle with a mustache, a top hat, as well as a monocle over his left eye * Zac Efron and Brad Ward, a human caretaker of the shapes and Tommy's wife Production In June 14, 1977, As director TeenageWomen2012's upbringing in New York was associated with the feeling of solitude, the filmmaker was largely fascinated by holidays during his childhood. Sharratt wrote [[Otherz (poem)|three-page poem titled Otherz]]. At the time Acrobat Entertainment was founded, it caught Tyro B's attention and the studio decided to make it into a movie. After buying the rights to the film, Sharratt quickly put the film in active development in April 1, 1991. On May 2, 1991, Geo Animation Studios announced the beginning of the production on its first CGI animated film Otherz. Sharratt had thought about making a computer animated film of the poem and the short film before, when the short film was released in 1990, before Universal acquiring Geo, where Steve Carell would play Cube and Seth Green would play BallCone. Music The film score was composed by Heitor Pereira. Release Marketing On September 25, 2015, Burger King began promotions for the film, giving out a selection of nine exclusive Candy Caddies based on the Otherz characters, in Kids Meal orders. M&M's released packages of the characters and came with a code for the Otherz video game. This was to support the film's VHS release. Books Coming soon! Video game A video game based on the film, was released in North America and Europe on November 28, 1993 for Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Genesis, Sega Game Gear, Sega Master System, Game Boy, Amiga, and Sega CD. The game was published by Acclaim Entertainment (Flying Edge for Sega consoles) and Virgin Interactive for the Amiga. Home media On July 17, 2013, Universal Studios Home Entertainment released the film on Blu-ray to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the Otherz ''franchise. The release is a 3-disc combo pack including a Blu-ray 3D disc, Blu-ray Disc and a DVD that includes both a DVD and digital copy of the film. Reception Critical repetition Ever since its original 1993 release, ''Otherz has received generally positive reviews from critics; Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives a score of 77% based on 463 reviews, with an average score of 8.3/40. Box Office The film made $46,312,454 on its opening weekend debuting at #1. It made $68,447,205 domestically and $107,369,132 elsewhere for a worldwide total of $191,438,154 worldwide. It became the 19th highest grossing film behind The Planetokio Movie. Awards Greenuts received 24 nominations including an Oscar nomination for Best Animated Feature Film. Sequels and spin-offs Otherz 2 Trivia *TeenageWomen2012 tried at least 30 different voices for NutsCone. *Originally, The plot is going be about after finding the rare Atlantis tablet, a bunch of Otherz go back in time to when Atlantis existed, but was scrapped. Category:2015 films Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:The Geo Team Wiki